Islands of Junara
"We call them Junara. We don't really know how they came to be, but it's a beauty of nature. These islands are our home. They are also a sanctuary for those who escaped Hadrian's cruel games." -Chris, regarding the Islands of Junara. The Islands of Junara '''is a chain of Sky Islands in a Sky Realm dimension, accessible from the Portal Network. It is home to The Brotherhood, a team of explorers. After The Brotherhood colonized the uninhabited islands, they built a cabin to live in, and they built man-made islands, such as the YAW Tower, a Village Island, where some competitors who escaped The Old Builders took refuge, The Sailboat island, and the Stairway to the Sky, which lead up to The Castle of Junara. ''Founding of The Brotherhood (97 BWS)'' From the creation of the Universe in 7,000 BWS to 97 BWS, the Islands of Junara were uninhabited chain of Sky Islands in a Sky Realm Dimension. In 97 BWS, founding members of The Old Builders, Chris and Hadrian grew bitter with each other over the brutal games that Hadrian had his competitors play in. Chris was greatly against the idea of competitors killing each other for sport, even if they respawned. Hadrian thought Chris to be soft and weak because of his stance on the games, which led to Chris abandoning Hadrian, Mevia, Otto, and Harper. Chris traveled back to his home, The Overworld, where he met Niels, his wife Pamela, and their neighbor Bentley. The four of them founded their own group, called '''The Brotherhood. Chris, still in possession of an Enchanted Flint and Steel, opened a gate to the Portal Network, where The Brotherhood eventually found Junara among the countless portals. Together, The Brotherhood colonized the islands, and established their home base in Junara. They built several man-made islands as well, such as the Sailboat Island, and the Stairway to the Sky, which ascended several hundred feet up to The Castle of Junara, where they kept "trophies" from their travels, similar to the way The New Order Of The Stone later would. They also built a village island, which was a temporary home for competitors who escaped from The Old Builders. Hunting for the Puzzle Shards (97 BWS) Shortly after establishing their home base, The Brotherhood was visited by the Sky Guardian. He brought them to his castle in a distant corner of the Sky Realm, where he presented the adventurers with a task. The Guardian asked The Brotherhood to bring him the ten Puzzle Shards, which he said were items of great value. He offered them a fortune for the Shards, and The Brotherhood accepted the challenge. Chris, Niels, Pamela, and Bentley traveled all over the Sky Realm's islands, fighting many monsters, and helping people to get the ten Puzzle Shards. The Guardian's Secret (early 96 BWS) After several months searching for the Puzzle Shards, The Brotherhood returned to the Sky Guardian with their prizes. Instead of giving The Brotherhood the riches he promised, the Guardian absorbed the Puzzle Shards, forging a mage's staff. He revealed himself to be the Father of the Old Builders, and expressed displeasure at Chris leaving The Old Builders behind, saying that the penalty for desertion was death. He explained that with the Puzzle Shards, The Old Builders would be able to conquer all worlds. The Brotherhood fought the Guardian and triumphed, but Chris spared his life. The Brotherhood destroyed the portal that sent them to the Guardian's castle, so that no one else would stumble upon him, and risk death. The New Order Of The Stone's Encounter (1 AWS) Nearly one hundred Overworld years later (twenty Junara years), The New Order Of The Stone found the Islands of Junara while trying to escape the Portal Network. Jesse and his friends arrived on the main island, and were challenged by Bentley, of The Brotherhood. After a brief fight, he let The New Order pass to the next island, The Sailboat, where Pamela battled them, and let them pass after a quick fight. At the base of the Stairway to the Sky, Niels provided The Order with another challenge. It ended in yet another stalemate, and he allowed them to proceed up the thousands of steps to the Castle of Junara, where the leader of The Brotherhood, Chris, waited. He challenged The Order to a final fight. After a long and intense battle, both The Order and Chris conceded the fight. He offered Jesse and his friends fresh supplies for their journey, and congratulated The Order on completing his challenge. Before The Order departed Junara, Chris warned them of the treacherous Hadrian.